Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {0} \\ {-2} & {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-1} & {0} \\ {4} & {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{3} & {1}-{-1} & {0}-{0} \\ {-2}-{4} & {4}-{3} & {0}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {0} \\ {-6} & {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$